


I Love You Forever

by I_D_E_K



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Artist Keith (Voltron), Blind Lance (Voltron), Boyfriends, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_D_E_K/pseuds/I_D_E_K
Summary: A lazy morning between Keith and Lance.**I'm not really used to writing stuff like this so it's super short but I hope you enjoy it.**





	I Love You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is just a short something I came up with and wanted to post it so I hope you enjoy! :)

“Tell me what you look like again.” Lance smiled as he and Keith lay in bed together. He could feel the sun warm against his bare skin and if he focused hard enough he could even hear the birds singing outside. If he turned to the left just a little more the smell of Keith’s paints would invade his senses, knowing that he had once again distracted his boyfriend before he had the chance to put them away.

“What do you wanna know?” Keith asked, turning his head to look at Lance, just taking in how the early morning light from the window framed his boyfriend, almost making him look like he was glowing.

If Lance turned to the right - which he did - and buried his face in Keith’s neck - which he also did - breathing in his scent, he would be able to capture the undertones of cologne from yesterday, sweat on his skin from their activities that went on late in to the night and his shampoo – that three in one crap that Lance had been begging him to stop using for years – but it was all so incredibly ‘Keith’ that it made Lance smile before he’d even thought about moving.

“What’s your hair like, other than soft, of course?”

“It’s pretty long. Long enough to get in a little ponytail at the base of my skull. Kinda thick too. It grows in a general mullet-y shape, which I know you hate, but you’d hate it if I got a haircut too.” Lance nodded in agreement and threaded his fingers through Keith’s hair at the sides of his head. “It’s really dark, pretty much black but if it catches the sun right you can tell it’s dark brown.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Now tell me about your eyes.” Lance brushed his lips across Keith’s face, placing soft kisses over his eyelids.

“As you know, my mom was Korean so my eyes are pretty angular and a little wide-set. And the colour is an odd kind of purple when they hit the right light, and I know you’ll never believe me but they are.”

“And your nose.” His lips travelled down the bridge of Keith’s nose, placing another gentle kiss at the tip.

“The bridge is pretty long but straight for the most part and the tip is kind of pointy but not witch-like.” His description of himself made Lance giggle and press another kiss to his boyfriend’s nose. “Are you gonna ask me about my lips?”

“No, I already know everything there is to know about those.” Lance kissed him, locking their lips together, morning breath be damned. “Now tell me what I look like?” Lance asked, laying his head back on his own pillow, making Keith sigh.

“You’re the most handsome man I’ve ever laid my eyes on.”

“And?”

“You have beautiful caramel coloured skin, always soft thanks to your beauty routine.” Lance half hid his grin in his pillow. “Your hair is brown, kinda like chocolate, shorter at the sides and curly on the top before you blow dry it.” He described, gently running his fingers through the mess of hair atop his lover’s head. “It’s kind of a mess right now.” Keith chuckled, smoothing down the hairs that stuck up in every which direction. 

He moved his hand down, cupping Lance’s cheek and stroking his thumb back and forth underneath his eye. 

“Your eyes are like sapphire’s. They’re so blue that sometimes I find myself wondering if you’ve been wearing coloured contacts the whole time we’ve known each other.” He ran his index finger along the bridge of lance’s nose, up and down as he spoke softly. “Your nose is straight along the bridge and it comes to an adorable point. You have these freckles that look like constellations across the tops of your cheeks and your nose and when you’ve been in the sun too long they really become noticeable to everyone but I can always see them. In fact, I think they were the first thing I noticed when I first got this close to you. And your lips... well, they look best when they’re against mine.”

“You sap.” Lance chuckled and leaned forward, meeting Keith half way for a tender kiss. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For telling me what you look like when I ask you to. For telling me what I look like when I ask you to.”

“Lance, I’ll tell you what I look like with my last breath if that’s what you want.”

“Keith...”

“I love you, Lance. Forever.”

“I love you forever, Keith.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, if so, please feel free to leave kudos, comments and suggestions :)


End file.
